Visiting Godric's Hallow
by Sapphirewaterfall
Summary: After the second war, Harry and Ginny visit the place where Harry's parents are buried and make a small addition. James, Lily, and Sirius are present. A little fluffy. Hogwarts/Post-Hogwarts. Oneshot. Everything reconizable belongs to J.K. Rowling.


Harry Potter stared ahead at the bright red light of the sun bathing the morning clouds, not really seeing it, but at the same time that was the only thing he would allow his eyes to lay on. A single solitary thought raced through his mind.

Ginny squeezed Harry's hand gently in her own, her brown eyes gently as she read whatever it was on Harry's face. "Are you ready?" Her voice was barely over a whisper but somehow it brought strength to Harry that even he himself could not explain.

Harry nodded, just as a cool wind swept across the snowy hills, and looked up at the sky. He put an arm around Ginny's slightly shaking figure, frowning.

"We can go back if you'd like," he said, looking at her in concern. "Maybe come back in the Spring?"

Ginny shook her head, relaxing slightly as the cold dimmed. "No, you've waited too long for this, Harry, I'm fine."

The raven haired wizard was still looking unconvinced, but he decided not to challenge the determined expression set on Ginny's face. He knew a lost battle when he saw one.

"Come on then." Ginny led the way along the path, Harry's arm still around her, while the wizard looked around in awe.

Finally, they had come to a small gated area, the area Harry had been waiting to see for who knows how long.

He clutched at the extremely tiny boulder that took up most of his right arm. Even after Ginny had tried to talk him out of levitating the stone by magic Harry had insisted that he carry it. And so with the stone under one arm, and his left hand holding Ginny's, they entered the quiet graveyard.

It had only been mere months since Harry Potter had come to Godric's Hallow with one of his best friends, Hermione Granger. But of course at the time they had been in a row with Ron Weasley (the third of the trio), fighting off Voldemort, and on the run from the ministry- which had been taken over by death eaters. The last time they had been here Voldemort himself had tried to do them off himself, and Harry seriously wished this visit would be a much more pleasant one.

It was Harry's turn to lead the way, holding Ginny's hand the couple walked through the graveyard until they reached the last row.

Harry stopped in front of his parents' graves, reflexively getting on his knees to have a better look, and staring at the letters carved into the stone.

"Hi, Mum, Dad." Harry said quietly, not even bothering to feel embarrassed. "I hope you're doing all right." The words sounded so much like an actor's lines in a muggle movie to him, but these were the truest words he could tell his parents. And carefully, he moved to the other side of the grave and put the boulder he had been carrying half a foot away. He spent a few moments making certain the gravestone would stay in place, digging and patting at the ground with his hands, then securing it with magic (though it was obvious the stone was not going anywhere anytime soon) until the gravestone was settled permanently next to Lily and James Potter's.

He stepped back to examine his work, fingering his wand. He had spoken to Ron, Hermione, and Ginny about whether to carve the letters in the stone by hand or wand. It was a close call for Harry. He wanted to make the gravestone meaningful since it was his family member's after all, but he didn't want to make it look sloppy since he knew his craftsmanship would never in a million years be as good as a wand's work. He had finally decided on the wand's aid.

Ginny went to Harry's side again, taking his hand gently in a reassuring way. She squeezed it reassuringly.

Harry nodded and went to work on the gravestone. When he was finished, he and Ginny sat back and looked from Mr. and Mrs. Potter's grave to the new one, sitting in comfortable silence that seemed to be cut out of time itself just for this moment.

The sun was beginning to break through the clouds, warming both the young witch and wizard. Finally they stood up, and hand in hand with the ginger-haired girl's head on the raven haired boy's neck; they headed back to the village where they would take a portkey back to their family.

Back in the graveyard three magical figures stood, invisible to wizards and muggles alike. One was a man with long black hair and a carefree look to him, the other a man with messy black hair and glasses, and the last was a woman with long, red hair and emerald green eyes.

"He really turned out good, didn't he, Prongs?" Sirius Black said, turning to his friend. He was smiling, though a bit sad.

"Yes," James Potter said, pride evident in his voice, so strong and fond that it nearly concealed the tinge of his own sadness existing as well, and then he laughed. "We should know, Padfoot, as we've been watching him for the past years."

"Seventeen years old already," Lily Potter murmured, leaning to put her head on her husband's neck. "It seems like weeks ago we were watching him save the world."

"It was a few weeks ago, dear," James responded, both proud and sad of what his son did-or had to- do.

"You know what I mean, dear."

"Aw, cheer up, guys," Sirius said, though a hint of his playfulness was replaced with seriousness.

"He's a good kid, always has been as far as I'm concerned."

Lily smiled, still gazing in the direction her son and his girlfriend had gone. James wrapped his arms around her. "We'll see him someday, love," he said gently.

"Someday," Lily smiled, sad.

The three stood there for a moment, looking at the new addition that was next to the Potters' gravestone.

"Someday," Sirius whispered, reading the words, then grinned. "Someday, when Harry marries Ginny and they have a bunch of little grandgodchildren who have more little greatgodchildren, when they've all lived long and good, we'll all be together."

James laughed, and Lily smiled. The three of them were still looking at the new stone, stone gleaming very slightly as the winter sun began to rise.

Sirius Orion Black

Padfoot

Brother, Marauder, Godfather

Forever Loyal

An innocent man who suffered a great deal more than he ever deserved to

Loved and Remembered


End file.
